AG045: A Togepi Mirage!
Synopsis During the reunion with their old friend Misty, Ash and co. discover Hanson wants to rule the Togepi Kingdom and the Mirage Kingdom. Can they be able to stop him, and will Misty say good-bye to the Pokémon she cared for so long? Episode Plot The events of the episode continue from previous one. Hanson's Shedinja attacks with Solar Beam and Ninjask Hyper Beam. Togepi, however, has an aura that protects them from harm. It used Safeguard and the temple mirage powers Togepi even more and after the light fades, the gang is gone. The woman says they are inside Togepi's paradise, amazing everyone. However, the paradise seems to become dead, with all the plants dead. Togepi arrives to see more Togepi, but they seem quite weak. After May scanned Togepi, they learn that Hanson's goals are making Togepi weak. Shedinja uses Solar Beam, powering the gate to Togepi Paradise. The gang notices a blue light for a second from Shedinja and Ninjask's attacks. They see a portal where Hanson and Team Rocket are seen. Togepi goes to the outside world and Ash goes as well, but fails. Ninjask use Shadow Ball on Togepi and it falls down. Hanson takes the Togepi and goes away. Misty is furious and, with Ash, tries to open the portal. The other Togepi glow and open the gate, making the gang come once more in Mirage Kingdom. Hanson demands the throne, but the King does not allow. Jessie announces that Hanson became the king, showing Togepi near him. So, the gang needs to rescue the princess's parents and Togepi itself! Team Rocket expects rewards, but Hanson orders them to leave the kingdom. When they refuse, Shadinja uses Solar Beam and Ninjask use Hyper Beam, blasting them off. Ash's Taillow and May's Beautifly go to scout, but they don't see the King. Hanson starts the ceremony, placing Togepi on a pedestal and naming himself the King. Team Rocket arrives to the Kingdom, angry that Hanson betrayed them. They spot Brock, Max and a servant going, so they plan to take revenge on Hanson. Jessie and James disguise as fortune tellers and make Brock, the servant and Max look into the Hanson's basement. When they think for a while, Team Rocket disappear. Taillow appears before Hanson during the opening of the gate, so he calls Shedinja and Ninjask. The rest of the gang appears as well, ready for battle. May brings Torchic and uses Ember on Ninjask. Howeer, the other one hits Torchic with Shadow Ball, so May calls it back. Pikachu uses Thunder, defeating the Ninjask. Shedinja uses Solar Beam, but is stopped by the Togepi from the Paradise's Safeguard. The Togepi share their power with the one in Hanson's hands and it evolves - evolves into Togetic! Shedinja uses Solar Beam, but Togepi and Togetic use Safeguard. The aura gets stronger and Misty brings Gyarados and it uses Flamethrower, defeating Shedinja. The King arrives, condemning Hanson for treason. Team Rocket is pleased for the punishment Hanson deserves. The Togepi go to the Paradise and Togetic's wish is to stay in Paradise, to protect the Kingdom from harm. Misty supports the idea, making a final hug before it goes to Paradise. The Togepi and Togetic enter the Paradise and the mirage disappears. Sara promises to defend the Mirage Kingdom. She notices one Togepi did not return, but the servant says that it must be the Togepi Sara must have found. Misty must go back to Cerulean City, with Ash promising to win Hoenn League and May winning Pokémon Contests. Peace is restored in Togepi Paradise and Togetic enjoying the place. Debuts Pokémon *Togetic Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Marshtomp, Mudkip, Marill, Surskit *This episode has an exact year between the Japanese and US airing. *Once again, Misty pulls Brock's ear. *Misty's Togetic was the first Pokémon to take so long to evolve. The second was Ash's Cyndaquil, which didn't evolve until near the end of Sinnoh League Victors. Gallery Images 432.jpg|Ash and co. witness the evolution L 9153743df0d205b3a432667472d99a43.png|Misty says goodbye to Togetic Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon